


Bed bugs

by Wisslan



Series: The Beatles sexual adventures [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Brian, Sexual Content, it's messy, this is a beatles foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: They talked to Brian and shit went down, that’s my prompt, alright, don’t judge.So this is a basically randy Beatles foursome





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST SEX IN THE HISTORY OF SEX, I APOLOGISE. HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY

“So, how do you do it?” John asked. 

The other four guys in the room turned to look at him strangely. The question was aimed at Brian who was reclining in one of the armchairs, a cigar in one hand that he kept puffing on once every fifteen minutes. 

The band and its crew were having a few days off from touring which means that they spent one of the nights together, just chatting about old times and new times. John had been sitting on that question for quite some time now and Brian seemed to be just the person to ask. 

“Do what?” Brian asked, fidgeting in his chair. He had a feeling about what was going to happen, and it didn’t sit well in his stomach. 

“Fuck another man.” John spat. The room seemed to completely stop. Ringo even choked on his drink in surprise. George had to gently pat his back. 

“Are you serious, Lennon?” Brian asked. 

“Dead serious.” Said Lennon replied and leaned forwards to rest his arms on his knees, staring attentively at Brian. 

The manager pulled at his collar staring at the four boys that had pressed themselves down onto two couches. All of them looked at him with a kind of interest and curiosity that Brian had never seen before. 

“Well you see…” Brian started, making the boys lean in further to listen. 

Brian told them everything that he knew, impressed by their seemingly extending attention span. If only they could do this at normal meetings. And by this meaning listen… Once everything was explained all the boys leaned back into their seats, deep in thought. 

“Well anyways, I’ll be heading to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” Brian excused himself rather quickly and then hurried out and over to his own hotel room a few doors down. 

“Well lads.” John got straight to the point when Brian closed the door. “What about it?” 

“What about what?” Ringo asked, taking another sip of his beer. He had had about five glasses already and was rather tipsy to say the least. 

“What Brian said.” John mused. “Didn’t sound too complicated, right?”

“John you can’t be thinking…” Paul started but a wild smirk from his bandmate proved otherwise. “Jesus…” 

“Don’t be like that, Paul.” John said and swung an arm around his bandmate’s shoulder. 

“I’m kind of, curious.” Ringo then admitted, earning dirty looks from both Paul and George. “I mean, it’s illegal, that’s exciting.” 

“You sound like John.” George groaned. “Ringo, come on, really?” 

George looked down at the smaller man who was draped across the arm of the couch, staring at him longingly. The look in Ringo’s eyes made George fidgety. 

“Well, Ringo me ol’ mate, I guess it’s just you and me then.” John said and started to get up from the couch. 

“Wait!” Paul let out and grabbed onto John’s hand. “I’m- I’m in.” 

Three pairs of eyes turned to George who was still staring at Ringo in disbelief. The youngest of the bunch squirmed under the attention he was given until Ringo moved closer to him, putting an arm around his waist for support. 

“Alright.” He finally mumbled and buried his face into Ringo’s neck. “I’m in.” 

“Let’s move to the beds, eh?” John’s face split up into a wide grin as he dragged Paul over to the corner where two single beds stood. This was Paul’s and George’s room initially but in the direction which this was heading, Paul guessed that they would all crash here tonight. 

John and Paul shoved the beds together as Ringo made his way over with George. 

“So how do we do this?” Ringo asked, looking at his bandmates. 

“Like this.” John grabbed Ringo by the remains of his loosely tied tie and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. Ringo gasped at the sudden movement but soon got the hang of it, kissing back just as fiercely. 

That left George and Paul to look at each other. George blushed, turning his head quickly. Paul offered a kind smile, feeling his heart flutter. He had always found the younger bandmate cute, even handsome at times. 

“Well.” Paul let out and took a step closer to George, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Should we-?” 

He was rudely interrupted by Ringo moaning into John’s mouth, loudly as the singer moved his hands in under Ringo’s shirt. Paul shook his head and turned back to George who was looking directly at him. 

“Do that.” George let out.

“Do what?” Paul frowned at his friend. George’s pupils were dilated and Paul couldn’t tell if the boy was drunk or turned on by the other pair’s ministrations. 

“Whatever John did.” George whispered, eyes locked with Paul’s, and that was all the older needed. He knocked George down on the bed, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss. George let out a breathy moan against Paul’s lips, reaching his hands up and tangling them into his mop top. 

Paul pushed his knee in between George’s legs to get closer to him, trailing his hands up along his body until he reached the buttons of George’s white shirt. With hands trembling slightly he started to undo the buttons, working his way in under the clothing. Curious fingers exploring pale, soft, skin. George hummed softly, parting his lips slightly, inviting Paul’s tongue into his mouth. 

John backed Ringo into the closest wall, brushing Paul’s leg as he passed them. He grabbed Ringo’s thin wrists and pushed them up above his head, crowding him into the wall and slipping a leg in between Ringo’s. 

“John, shi what- Ngh!” Ringo moaned through his nose, gritting his teeth as John grinded his knee higher, pressing into Ringo’s crotch. “Ah, ah..!” 

“You sound like a girl.” John hummed, moving his lips to Ringo’s neck. He put his loose hand inside Ringo’s shirt again, moving his fingers over his nipples, rubbing them until they stood erect. 

“John, let me…” Ringo gasped, earning a mumbled what from the other man. “Let me touch you, p-please!” 

John groaned low in his throat, feeling his stomach do a flip at the pleading tone. He released Ringo’s hands and the drummer gently moved John’s knee away, taking John’s hand and leading him to the other side of the bed, opposite to where Paul was snogging a partly undressed George. Ringo pushed John down to lie on the bed. 

George snapped out of the kiss when he felt John land next to him. He turned his head towards the grinning singer, realising how close he was when he could pretty much feel the other’s breath on his nose. 

“You look good upside down.” John dead panned, making George roll his eyes and lean in to kiss the singer. 

Paul watched them in trance, still rubbing one hand over George’s lower stomach, inching closer to his belt. The kiss looked messy, a lot of teeth clashing and sucking on lips but neither of them seemed to mind. 

Ringo stood between John’s legs, feeling just slightly left out. He crawled up slightly on the bed, pushing John’s turtle neck up and revealing his flat stomach. Hungrily Ringo leaned down to lick and suck at the skin beneath John’s belly button, moving his fingers over the button on his jeans. He got it undone and gently pushed John’s jeans down. He moved his lips lower, mouthing wetly at the bulge on his pants. 

John gasped, breaking the kiss and looking down at Ringo. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at their little, blunt drummer who smiled up at him now that he had the singer’s attention. Ringo fiddled his fingers down the hem of his pants, peeling them down slowly, just like he had experienced girls do before him. 

“Christ, Ringo.” Paul breathed, still looming over George. The guitarist underneath him craned his neck to look at the drummer as well. 

Ringo smiled wider, watching as John’s dick sprung up from his pants. He gently put his hand around it, listening to the sweet hiss that escaped John’s lips. He pumped it a few times, enjoying the strange, new feeling of holding a dick that wasn’t your own. Carefully Ringo stuck his tongue out, licking along the length of John’s cock. 

“Fucking hell.” John mumbled, reaching down and putting a hand on the back of Ringo’s head. “You got practise?” 

Ringo shook his head mutely and went to lick around the tip. He opened his mouth, taking the head of John’s dick down his throat, slowly working his way down the hard member. 

George shuddered gently as Paul’s hand slipped, tracing over the erection hidden under layers of clothing. He snapped out of his trance, looking up at Paul who was staring at Ringo still. He carefully reached up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

The gentle feel of George’s spindly fingers snapped him back to reality. Paul turned his head down, staring at boy underneath as he undid the buttons. George fussed him out of the shirt and tossed it aside. He gently scooted further up the bed, Paul following him until he could lay himself down flush against George. The younger turned them around so he was on top and he moved his hands in to stroke Paul’s chest, exploring all of the soft skin. Paul let his own hands slide lower on George’s bare back, reaching his ass and cupping his cheeks gently. The younger gasped at the new feeling, tingles of pleasure bubbling up in his stomach. 

John tangled his fingers into Ringo’s hair, groaning softly. He then reached over to Paul, grabbing his belt buckle and messily undoing it. Paul snapped his head up to look, almost knocking into George who sat back on Paul’s thighs, straddling him. He decided to help John, pulling the belt out of Paul’s trousers and working on unbuttoning them. 

Ringo felt the hand in his hair grow tighter and he was pulled off, the cock in his mouth slipping out from his plump swollen lips. John motioned for him to come closer. The drummer did as asked, crawling up John’s body and leaning over him. 

“Let’s get you out of this.” John mumbled and started releasing Ringo from his trousers. 

Ringo stood up on his knees and watched in trance as John worked, pushing his trousers down his legs and then his pants as well until he was fully naked. Ringo grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off before doing the same to John, both now fully naked.

“Want me to touch you?” John asked, rubbing his hands along Ringo’s thighs who was still standing on his knees above him. 

“Yes.” Ringo breathed. Stupid, stupid question. 

“Ask me.” John purred, sitting up and knocking Ringo back to straddle his lap. “Ask me to touch you.” 

“Please.” Ringo asked, putting his hands on John’s shoulders and rocking his hips against him. “Touch me, please!”

John grinned and lazily wrapped his hand around Ringo’s leaking cock. He pushed him down on his back on the bed, hand still around his cock. The small man moaned, landing next to Paul on the bed. 

“Are you still dressed?” John teased, tugging at the hem of Paul’s trousers. 

Paul snapped up from sucking gentle bruises into George’s collarbones, seeing that John and Ringo were completely nude. The couple by their side shared a glance before Ringo grabbed a hold of George’s neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. The drummer moved George off from Paul’s body and down against his own. John grinned and climbed onto Paul, admiring his soft features and pouty lips. 

“Hi.” Paul whispered, lifting a hand to place against John’s cheek. John grinned, leaning down to capture Paul’s bottom lip. He kissed and sucked the soft flesh, earning faint moans from Paul as his hands moved further down the guitarist’s body. John reached the button of his jeans, undoing it and pulling them down. He moved off Paul’s mouth, trailing his lips lower on his body, reaching the hem of his pants. 

John grabbed the hem off Paul’s boxers with his teeth, dragging them down and watching Paul’s dick bounce up, almost hitting him in the face. Paul let out a shaky breath as John licked along the length, taking the head into his mouth. 

“Oh god Ringo.” George moaned. The drummer had been a lot quicker than John and already had George’s dick hallway down his throat. “Yes.” 

George hissed between his teeth, dragging his fingers through Ringo’s thick hair. He grabbed a handful of dark, silky strands, throwing his head back in the process. He had been on edge since they started and was now getting pretty close. 

John reached out with his foot and skilfully managed to hook a toe through a belt loop on his jeans. He pulled them up closer and dug a hand into the back pocket, grabbing a small bottle of lube that he had nicked from Brian’s very personal collection. John gripped Paul’s thighs and hiked them up a bit, popping the cap off the bottle and squirting the cool liquid onto his fingers, smearing it around and coating them. 

“John, what...” Paul started but stopped as he felt something cool at his entrance. “O-Oh dear god.”

“Just relax.” John said softly and pushed one finger inside of the younger man. “How’s that?”

“Feels strange, Johnny.” Paul whimpered, trying to relax around the intrusion and earning George’s and Ringo’s attention. 

John started to move his finger, pushing it in and out, slowly moving deeper and deeper, a strangled moan escaping from Paul’s lips. 

“Shit.” Ringo cursed quietly and looked over at George. The smaller man pushed him back, landing him next to Paul on the pillows. “Hand me sum’ of that.” 

George felt his stomach knot up, heat pulsing through him like electricity at Ringo’s words. John grunted something in reply, handing the bottle to Ringo and then pushing another finger into Paul, making him arch his back and gasp. His soft face scrunched up in pain at the sudden stretch. George felt bad for him and scooted closer until their shoulders were touching. He turned his head, kissing Paul’s cheek and then his mouth when the older boy turned his head towards him. 

They kissed as Ringo pushed a first finger into George, a moan falling into Paul’s mouth. The older boy reached up and put a hand on George’s cheek, stroking the sharp cheekbone. John had three fingers buried in him now, pushing deep and then crooking. Paul dropped the kiss, letting out a high pitched moan. 

“Christ John!” Paul moaned. 

“Yes?” John teased, earning a weak glare from Paul. He crooked his fingers again, feeling a little bump along Paul’s velvety walls. “Like that?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, god!” Paul moaned loudly, bucking his hips towards John. He had always figured that Paul was loud in bed. 

“I hear your prayers.” John continued to tease in a sacrilegious manner. Paul was in too much bliss to comment on it. 

George took a deep breath, listening to the pair next to him as Ringo slipped in another finger, stretching him. George quickly gripped Paul’s arm, wincing. 

“You alright?” Ringo said, stopping to lean up and peck George’s lips. The younger nodded and leaned in for another kiss, whispering “continue” into the drummer’s mouth. 

Ringo did as asked, moving his fingers and scissoring them. George was tight, tighter than any girl he had been with and not as messy and wet. The feeling of George wrapped around his fingers was wonderful. 

“More, more, more.” Paul moaned at John, pushing his ass further down on John’s fingers. 

The older man cursed under his breath and abruptly pulled his fingers out, causing a disgruntled gasp to escape from Paul’s lips. He hadn’t much time to complain though before John had replaced his fingers with his dick, slowly sliding into the boy. He barely met any restriction, smoothly sliding into Paul until his hips were flush against Paul’s ass and thighs and Paul was so full. The pleasure of it was strange, new but better than anything he had experienced before. 

Ringo let out a shuddering breath. Paul was moaning like a whore and he sounded so good. Ringo figured that George probably was ready by now and slipped his fingers out. George took a deep breath, spreading his legs further for what was about to come. This was one of the strangest sex experiences that he had ever had, laying next to his best friend in a hotel bed, listening and watching him get pummelled by their lead singer as well as having as having their drummer in between his own willing legs, ready to get fucked up the ass for the first time. 

John managed to halt his hips when he glanced over and saw what Ringo was about to do. The singer had a lot of experience and stamina when it came to sex, meaning that stopping his rhythmic movement was no biggie. He wanted to watch their innocent George loose yet another virginity in front of his eyes. 

“What the fuck..!” Paul breathed, wiggling around on the bed. “Move, you ass!” 

John ignored him and watched as George blushed faintly under the attention. Ringo didn’t mind at all, he scooted into a better position, wiping the remaining lube from his fingers and onto his dick before gently pressing against George’s entrance. 

The youngest member let out a low moan, his hands clutching at the bedsheets below him. He felt himself open up to something big moving in. The slow drag burned against his walls and he teared up slightly, it hurt. George felt Paul’s soft fingers wrap themselves around his own, squeezing reassuringly. He felt slightly better. 

“Almost there.” Ringo whispered and put a hand around George’s dick, pumping lazily and earning a deep breath from the bassist. The pleasure eased the pain lightly. 

Ringo bottomed out, feeling George’s skin against his own. The younger took a few deep breaths, suddenly silenced by John who leaned over Paul to kiss George, nibbling gently at his bottom lip. Paul protested mildly at this as it jostled his hypersensitive, impaled body and forced him to almost fold in half. Thankfully he was decently flexible. George felt his stomach flutter at the tender kiss, John was never calming or soothing, all rough and hard edges. Suddenly seeing him soft and careful was calming. The kiss worked its magic as well, making George relax around Ringo. 

“Now get to it.” John then chirped once he released George’s lips. He leaned back again, slapping Ringo’s ass and making him rut forward into George. Both of them let out disgruntled moans. John laughed half-heartedly and then started to gently move back into Paul, gaining speed with every thrust. 

Paul was jolted back into action, clutching George’s hand for the ride. Ringo got the memo and slowly started to move as well, slowly at first to make sure that George was alright. 

The younger laid back, panting and trailing the hand that Paul wasn’t clutching down towards his cock. Right before he touched it, Ringo shifted, angled his hips and hit something deep inside of George that made the younger scream. A shiver ran through Ringo’s body and he swore to himself to get more noises like that out of their youngest member. 

“A screamer!” John let out drunkenly between moans, managing a looped grin. “Lovely.”

Ringo continued angling his hips, hitting George’s prostate dead on and making the younger arch and clutch Paul’s hand. 

Paul was getting close to coming untouched. He was holding onto the metal railing of the headboard, high pitched moaned escaping his lips with every thrust, every new angle. John bent down to lick at Paul’s collarbones, sucking more bruises into them. The boy would have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. 

George moved his hips to meet Ringo’s thrust, yearning for his incoming orgasm. He was also getting closer and wrapped his hand around his dick, working to finish himself off. It didn’t take long for the bassist to finish, spilling cum all over his hand with a scream of pleasure which set Ringo off. He filled George with hot, sticky cum, making him feel warmer and fuller if even possible. He slipped out of the boy, collapsing onto his chest tiredly. 

Paul didn’t take too long, digging his nails into George’s hand and finishing all over his stomach with a high pitched moan. He slumped back into the bed, his body rocking as he rode out his orgasm on John’s cock. 

John came inside of Paul with a grunt, slamming his hips in deep and filling the boy up. He milked his orgasm out with a few lazy thrusts before pulling out, watching as cum gently seeped out of Paul. 

“Amazing.” He mumbled and kissed Paul’s cheek. The guitarist hummed softly, eyelids drooping. 

Ringo smiled, collecting himself and gently easing up. He got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. George turned towards Paul, equally as tired as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Paul’s neck. 

“That’s an experience.” John was grinning from ear to ear. Paul recognised that smile. It was slightly loose, making John look high but Paul knew better, John was knackered. 

“ ‘m here.” Paul let out and stretched out an arm. John grinned and obliged, crawling into Paul’s arms. 

Ringo came back with a few towels after washing up to find the three snuggled up in bed, the covers wrapped around their feet. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight and walked closer, crawling up on the bed. Paul opened an eye to give him a dazed smile. 

“Ritchie..?” George let out. He was half asleep already, his voice muffled in Paul’s neck. Ringo found himself wondering how George was breathing. 

“I’m here, lad.” Ringo said and managed to clean them up with a towel. Paul sighed happily once he wasn’t so sticky but soon made a face. 

“George?” He let out and the younger man flinched. He let out a small groan. “You feel that?” 

“Yeah.” George breathed whilst John and Ringo shared a confused glance. “It’s coming out.” 

Oh. 

John and Ringo looked mildly guilty as Ringo settled down behind George, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

“That’s going to be awfully sticky tomorrow.” Paul whined, earning a nod from George.

“Night lads.” John cut them off. Frankly, he didn’t want to hear about that. 

“Night.” The other three mumbled. Ringo pulled the covers up to hide their modesty before wrapping his arms around George’s waist, settling in for the night. 

They ended up falling asleep together. Blissfully unaware of Brian who was wide awake on the other side of the wall, eyes wide as saucers and disgusting pictures in his mind. He needed a few pills, a therapy session and maybe a cold shower.


End file.
